


I Can Write! (Sometimes)

by allonsymckenzie



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, F/M, Fake AH Crew, M/M, fucking spur of the moment drabbles here!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5838064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsymckenzie/pseuds/allonsymckenzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random drabbles, most I've messaged to @aiienzo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Party in Aisle 15

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by a picture of aisle 15 at Home Depot with the caption "apparently someone's having a party in aisle 15".

"I can think of a few things that need tied down." Ray said with zero subtlety as they walked through the massive aisle.

"Did you really just say that." Sighed Ryan.

Ray kept walking ahead, cutting between a couple to grab a length of fine chain. "What do you think? It screams 'you're my slave now' but I'm a little afraid of the chafing."

"I don't know him." Ryan said to the couple as he grabbed the lad and shoved him ahead. "I just have to watch the kid for a friend."

"HELP ME." Ray whispered loudly, eyes bewildered as he stared at the couple, I breaking the eye contact until the duo rounded the corner.

"Never again." Was all Ryan could say.


	2. The Chicken King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So like, that whole story of the dude stealing all the chicken nuggets at Burger King? Yeah.

"That's a terrible fucking idea." Sighed Geoff. 

"I mean, at least get the money too." Added Ryan. 

"What? I fucking like chicken nuggets!" Said Ray. "What better way than to just go in and take them? Work a day and at the end just fucking book with the whole load?" 

Gavin chimed in, "get me a whopper and fries while you're at it."

\--later--

"Bow to me, Ryan" Ray boasted as he proudly showed off his haul. "You think you're the king? Muhahaha!"

Ryan rolled his eyes and shoved the lad in the shoulder, nearly knocking him over. "Yeah, real tough."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a gif of Michael from Lazer Team where he's all bloody and winking. Also late night drabble.

It was the oddest thing. Gavin stood there, M4 hoisted and at the ready, standing guard while the gents raided the stash in the next room over, when he locked eyes with him.   
The boy was pressed against the window, blood running down the glass, his hand, and his face, and all the while the only thing the boy did...was wink. At Gavin. He felt his throat close up in want to speak but unknowing of how, as the blood riddled boy turned back to take another swing at his assailant. 

"c'mon gav, we've got as much as the alarms gonna let us. We need to move before the cops catch wind." Geoff said as he grabbed the lad by the shoulder, yanking him from his daydream. He shoved the rifle in Geoffs hands, nodded toward the window, and said "Geoff, I know I don't normally do this, but I've found someone", and off he went through the rear door of the store, brandishing his pocket uzi to the wannabe thugs and dispersing him without another word. 

"you motherfucker, " said the lad, " I had them"

"said the boy who's oozing more blood than a stuck pig." Gavin grabbed the boys face, assessing his injuries. "I'm Gavin. You?"   
"Michael", he said after a pause, half smiling into the lads gaze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GTA AU Raywood. Prompt: "If I make you breakfast in bed, a simple 'thank you' will suffice. None of this 'how did you get in my house' business. So rude."

The overwhelmingly smokey aroma of bacon flooded the room. Ryan's eyes were heavy as he found it hard to adjust to the light of the sun that invaded the room. A pungent, bitter smell of coffee overtook the bacon, and now Ryan was confused. Why is he smelling food? Did he leave the stove on somehow? No, he couldn't have. He had takeout last night. Ryan turned over in bed and slowly lifted the lids of his eyes to find Ray standing at the foot of the bed.  
"Ray, what the fuck?" he mumbled, dazed.  
"I made you breakfast!" Ray smiled, holding the tray in front of him.  
"But how the fuck did you get in my house?" Ryan sighed, almost not wanting to know.  
Ray shoved the tray of food on Ryan's lap and walked off in a huff. "Jesus, a simple 'thank you, Ray' would've sufficed." he turned at the door and, before leaving, said "why do you have to question these things? 'how did you get in my house?' 'where is that blood from?' 'Why'd you use my face paint on the town statue?' Jesus Ryan, these things make our relationship special! You never appreciate me." and with that he walked off, leaving Ryan more confused than before, and with some pretty delicious bacon and pancakes.


End file.
